


Anarchy In The USA

by ghostwriter3



Category: Sex Pistols (Band), Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: 70s AU, Alternate Universe - Punk, Drama, Historical Dress, Inspired by movies, M/M, Music, Part of the time warp series, Sid and nancy - Freeform, trouble makers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: New york city a place of hope promise and possibility especially for an up-and-coming Doncaster native artist by the name of Dominic Harrison.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 5





	Anarchy In The USA

New york city a place of hope, promise and possibility Dominic Harrison had just arrived from the airport taking a cab and finding a place to stay in a dingy highrise appartment located in a rough part of the city.

Dominic had left his home town of Doncaster England looking for a fresh start and the chance to grow his music's popularity outside of the UK.

Hopefully this move would be a good choice.

But the judgemental stares of people on the street as Dominic walked by wearing his heavy combat boots with his wild bright red hair and tight skinny jeans said otherwise.

Deep down he was anxious about the move to New York being that it's a huge city completely different from the small village that he had lived in previously.

But that wouldn't stop him nothing would stop him Dominic had a message to his music that the world needed to hear.

And nobody could stop him from spreading that message.

"Everything's going to get good soon once I start playing venues,"Dominic thought to himself as he entered the tiny apartment that he would be when renting.

I am not going back Doncaster its New York or bust no matter how hard I have to try.......


End file.
